The chronicles of song
by ladyscene
Summary: A series eventually, of songfics, mainly Taylor swift songs, but possibly other songs, depending on what people want.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've never done a song fic before, but I love this song, and decided to give it a try, so here goes.**

**P.S. I might make this a series of Taylor Swift song fics.**

**Anyway…here we go..**

**Mary's Song by Taylor swift**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

"Bella!" Edward called. I was sitting in my room playing Barbie's with Edwards sister Alice. We were both seven, and Edward was nine. He had the most awesome beautiful eyes, and they sparkled like stars when he was happy.

"What is it Edward? Want to come play with us?" I yelled.

"No…I was wondering if you wanted to come play tag with me…and the rest of the family?"

"Ummm…SURE!" I yelled, hauling Alice down with me.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

I was over at the Cullens again, for a barbeque.

"Carlisle, you make sure you raise that boy right" my dad warned jokingly.

"Why is that Charlie?" Carlisle laughed.

"Cause you know when my little girl grows up, and falls for Eddie over there, he better not be mean." Dad explained. Mom and Mrs. Cullen rolled their eyes.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

I was up in Edwards tree house. He was eleven, and I was nine. I had punched a guy in the face, cause he had talked mean about Edward.

"BELLA! How could you do that!" Edward exclaimed angrily.

"But he said stuff 'bout you!" I whimpered, and my eyes started to water. Why was Edward mad at me? he never got mad…

"Bella! I'm bigger that you, I can handle that stuff myself! I don't know what I'll do if you do that again, but you wont like it." Edward threatened. I couldn't hold back any longer, and I burst out into tears. He immediately wrapped me in a hug.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

me and Edward were playing Truth or Dare on the side walk.

"Hey Bella…Tanya asked me to kiss her today…" Edward grimaced.

"really? Hey Edward truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Edward smiled.

"I dare you to kiss me." I said. Edward smile grew into the crooked grin I loved. He leant forward, and I was gone. I ran as fast as I could, Edward catching up quickly. I laughed, as I rounded the final corner of the block, ending up back in our tree fort.

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Edward was eighteen now. I had been sleeping over at his house. Me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie were all playing truth or dare.

"Edward I dare you to kiss Bella…on the mouth" Alice dared joyfully. We had a rule where you couldn't pass a dare, and I loved that rule right now. I had had a crush on Edward for four years now. Edward smirked, and leant in. I could tell he meant just to peck me quickly on the lips but, as soon as he started to kiss me, it was like he couldn't stop. His hand grasped the back of my neck, and then some one cleared their throat. Completely ruining it. Edward pulled back, and blushing, glared at Jasper.

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
_

"Dad… I have something to tell you." I said happily as I walked into the living room where he sat watching the game.

"What is it bells?"

"Edward asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes…" I told him suddenly nervous.

"HE WHAT!?" Charlie shouted.

"DAD! Dad calm down! You're the one who used to joke about us growing up and falling in love!" I exclaimed

"I was joking Bella! He's two years older than you!" Charlie argued.

"mom was three years younger than you." I mumbled. Renee had left Charlie three years ago.

"I suppose your right bells. I'm sorry." Charlie apologized, as he sat back down.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
_

Edward was taking me on a date, he had turned nineteen last month, and I was turning seventeen in a week. I opened my eyes to see the creek we had visited so many years back. Where he had caught me, and kissed me after I dared him. It had been a great secret meeting place, and we always found little bugs hidden in the mud, so there were pits everywhere.

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
_

Me and Edward had stayed in the meadow until 2, and I knew dad would flip as soon as I got home, but as long as Edward was there with me, I didn't care.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
_

I slammed the door in Edwards face, and ran crying up to my room. I had seen Edward kiss her before I had left. I had, had to ride home with him and he hadn't even apologized, so I started yelling at him, so he yelled back. I fell asleep some time later, and when I had gone to get the paper that morning, none other than Edward was asleep at my door step. He explained everything, and of course, I forgave him.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

We were sitting on the bench at the corner of our block, our unofficial favourite spot to be, because so many wonderful things had happened. Edward told me to close my eyes, and when I opened them he was down on one knee, with a ring in his hand

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you my whole life, will you marry me?" He whispered.

I jumped forward and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Edward asked when I pulled back.

"Of course!" I exclaimed as he slid the ring onto my finger.

_Take me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
_

It was beautiful. The wedding was held in summer, in the meadow behind Edwards house. Alice had designed my dress, and it looked amazing. I was so excited to become Mrs. Cullen. We said our I do's and were off to our honey moon in Hawaii .

_Take me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
_

Edward, me, and our twins Marie, and Anthony, were visiting Carlisle and Esme. The twins were only a year old and we spent the evening sitting on his front porch rocking our babies, and catching up with the family.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

Our kids had grown up, and had kids of their own. Me and Edward were still madly in love, and even though we were both getting older, Edward was still the most handsome man I had ever met, and his eyes still sparkled when he was happy, just like when we were young.

**There that's the end of the song, and of the first songfic. Which song shall I do next? Please review and help out. Preferably favourite Taylor swift songs but any song really.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the second addition to 'the chronicals of song' **_

_**This is 'Love story' by Taylor Swift. As with the previous one with Edward and Bella. Please request a song, so I cn write about what YOU want to read.**_

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
_

Aro was holding a ball in honor of my fiftieth birthday as a vampire. Vampires from all over the world were coming to celebrate. I sat out on the balcony, trying to get away from the crowd of vampires trying to kiss up to the 'Volturi princess' it was aggravating.

_  
See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;  
_

I spotted a bronze colored head making its way out towards the balcony. Great, I can't get two minutes of peace. The head, which soon became a god like man, didn't seem to notice me as he leant against the railing. The man inhaled deeply, and caught my scent. His head whipped around to stare at me.

"Hello. What is a beautiful lady like you doing out here?" He asked.

"Trying to get away from everyone trying to suck up, and get in good with Aro's little princess" I sneered.

"You are Isabella?" he asked astonished.

"They one and only. You are?" I asked intrigued.

"Edward ma'am." Edward nodded. We talked for hours until the party was over. He told he was staying over for the next little bit and I was overjoyed.

_  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'  
_

Aro found Edward that night, gently throwing pebbles at my window, and was furious.

"Mr. Cullen, You will stay away from my daughter." Aro ordered sternly. "I don't ever want to catch one of _you _talking to my precious Bella." Aro sneered. I ran down the staircase, unshed tears in my eyes.

'NO FATHER! You can't!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Bella, but young Edward here goes against everything about being a vampire. I forbid you to see him. Guards, please escort mister Cullen out." Aro ordered.

I sobbed for days to come

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

Aro didn't trust me to stay away from him, and was going to send guards to kill him if he didn't leave. I hastily wrote a message to him, telling him I wished to see him. I also told him that Aro planned to send a guard to kill him. I told him to run, and not to come back until it was safe.

I got a message back the next day to meet him in the garden in the courtyard. __

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'  


I found Edward in the garden. We didn't dare speak in fear of the guards finding us. He sat me on his lap, and we just enjoyed the moment.

"Bella I have to leave" Edward stated as we said our goodbyes for the night.

"I'll see you again soon." I mumbled into his chest.

"No Bella, I mean I have to leave Volterra. They'll kill me, then you if I don't." Edward explained.

"No Edward you can't! I can't live without you with me! Please don't leave me Edward." I cried.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward mumbled, then disappeared into the night.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

I sat in my tower, which may as well be a prison for all I cared. I missed Edward. I knew he had to leave and felt bad about it. I sent him a letter telling him he had to run. The guard wouldn't wait much longer. I told him to come get me when he could, and that I loved him.__

Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'  


Aro got tired of my mopping and came to talk to me one day.

"Bella dear, you don't really love him. You never did, it was just a fling, your over him now." Aro tried to convince me.

"No I'm not Aro, I love him and I will never stop loving him." Aro flinched. I had never called him Aro to his face.

"Isabella Marie Volturi! I don't care anymore. If you won't get over him, you'll deal with that. You are going to be married to Jacob Black. He is a good friend of mines son." Aro exclaimed walking out.

_  
Oh._

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town.

Months had gone by without a word from Edward. I had been able to prolong my marriage to Jacob. He was nice, but I didn't love him as anything more than a brother. He could care less. He wanted the power that would come along with being married to me, and couldn't wait to be married. I got a letter three days before the wedding, saying an anonymous person wished to meet me at the cities border. I hurried out, and sprinted as fast as I could to the city gate. There, leaning against the wall on the outside of the city was the greek god I had fantasized about for the last few months. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see me hurl myself at him.

__

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

"Edward why didn't you come sooner? Do you not love me anymore? Has something changed your mind? It has been so lonely without you! Oh I've missed you so much!" I babbled. __

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
it's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

"I love you Bella. I always have and I always will. I have your fathers blessing, after some convincing…" Edward said nervously.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I asked curiously. He stepped away from me, and knelt down.

"Bella I love you please say you'll marry me? Your father approves, all that's left is for you to accept, and pick out your dress." Edward proposed. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course I will marry you." I accepted__

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you...

Back in present day, me and Edward enjoyed the stories the rest of our family was telling. Emmett and Rosalie told of how Emmett had pulled a prank on their third honeymoon, which left us all laughing ourselves to tears.

Alice and Jasper told of a time Alice had lost Jasper in a huge mall, leaving him at the mercy of thousands of impatient shoppers.

Carlisle and Esme told of when Esme was sixteen, after first seeing him, contemplated breaking another bone to be sent to the hospital again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is Bella's POV, she is mulling it over between fire and Ice, werewolf or Vampire, Jacob or Edward. Of course I know that Bella and Edward are like ment to be, and she wouldn't end up with Jacob, plus Jake imprinted on Nessie so yea.**_

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine  
_

Jacob, He always was such a gentleman, unlike Edward, I mean Edward was always good to me, but he was also a normal teenager boyfriend at times. Jacob was just so damn proper.

I knew I had always thought I wanted a guy who treated me like a princess, and always put me first, but maybe this was too much like a fairytale.

I like being with Jacob, he makes me feel good about myself, and he really is a gentleman.

_  
But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Yet, as I think about it, fighting with Edward, and then finally forgiving eachother when we couldn't stand being apart, always left me breathless, and wanting more.

Edward was always so in love with me, trying to be romantic, and be a good guy, but never did he take it to a point of annoyance.

I used to love it when he would whisper my name, and sneak into my room at night, then one night, he would stay away, and I would get so worried, but when I confronted him, he would smirk and say 'just making sure you want me like I do' and we would be okay.

__

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

With Jacob, he never pushes to go farther than I want. He is always so sensitive to my moods, and always does what I want.

He is always on time, so I never feel worried about him ditching me. He finds a way to call me when he says, no matter what he is doing.

Reneé loves him, and Charlie gets along with Jacob so well. Jacob could charm his was out of any fight we had, if he ever argued with me.__

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  


I miss how Edward would drive me insane, leaving me little notes, and being so silly. Edward never did things quite the way I expected him to, and although he put himself first sometimes, he knew when I was lying, or faking stuff.

If I was insecure about his feelings, he knew, and showed me how he felt. He swore never to cheat, and that he wouldn't go for any other girl, but still wasn't to cautios about talking to a girl, and charming her into getting stuff done.

_  
He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

Jacob never even noticed me doubting us. He did everything by the book, trying to make things perfect for me, but sometimes he tried too hard. I mean he always tried to give me my fairytale ending, but I never realized 'till I was with him that maybe that's not what I wanted. Maybe I really wanted something different from the fairytales about girls being saved by their prince charming.__

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  


I realized as I sat in my living room, that I didn't want to be the girl that sat on her ass waiting for her prince. I wanted to be the princess that went out and found her prince, then fought for her happy ending.

Edward always had me on edge, and for that I knew I loved him. I had left Edward, because I thought I wanted the 'perfect' relationship, but I didn't realize until I had it, how boring that would be.

_  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

"Bella? You there?" Jacobs voice asked over the phone.

I guess I was so deep in thought I forgot I was talking to him.

"Sorry, I zoned out. You were saying?" I asked.

"sure sure dear. So I was thinking, if your free this Saturday, would you like to go out to a nice candle lit dinner?" Jacob proposed nicely.

"Jacob… We're over. Sorry, but I can't see you anymore." And with that I slammed my cell phone shut.

Now my only problem was I was in love with Edward again, his family wasn't back for a month, and I wasn't even sure he would take me back.

_**That was 'the way I loved you' by Taylor swift. I have another request coming up, but I still want more. If there are any songs you'd like me to songfic-itise let me know, and I'll put it on my list.**_


	4. My mistake!

**I am so sorry! I have been searching all the files on my computer where I started the songs you suggested, but I cant find them, so if you suggested a song and I told you I would write it let me know and I'll start over. Also someone sent me a non Taylor Swift song, and I can't remember the name I wanted to write it so bad, so if you're reading this please PM me or review to this and I'll try to get them up really soon!**

**I am so sorry!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So while I was waiting for my missing requests to come back, if you sent me one, I remembered someone asking me to do a sequel to the way I loved you so this is it!**

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

_  
_"you want to dance don't you?" Edward asked, guessing my thoughts as we stood by his car door.

"Yeah…Yeah I do." Edward laughs, and grabs my hands twirling me about.

We earn a lot of weird stares, at first, but as some of our friends find us and start dancing too, random couples dance, and then little girls and their fathers, and mothers dance.

We all finally stop after five songs from some shops radio the store owner brought out.

Everyone claps for us, as Edward and I take a bow and climb into his car.

_  
We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

We were on our way home from this wonderful and cheesy date Edward had planned, going to the exhibition that was in town. I willed the car to slow down and chanced a glance at Edward. We had only been re-going out for a few weeks, and I wondered what he would say if I told him I loved him again.

Edward nervously runs a hand through his hair, having no idea what the simple gesture does to me until he looks over, and catches the look on my face.

"I love you too Bells." Edward chuckles as he gets out to open the door, we were already at my house.__

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  


Edward knew how much I loved to dance right after it rained. We were in the new mueum in seattle, and there was a weather dome, where they stimulated different weather situations from all over the world. We had smocks on.

Edward left me for a moment, and came back just as it started to pour. He held out his hand for me. "Care to dance, milady?" Edward asked grinning from ear to ear.

_  
So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

We were on a vacation with his family, driving through the country, and I had been snapping pictures of scenery all day. Edwards car was in the back, and everyone was agitating him on purpose by driving slow. Edward almost always sped, especially on these country roads.

As Edward looked over at me in exasperation, I raised my camera and clicked a few pictures of his agitated face.

When we got to the hotel that night, I laughed so hard at the look on his face, I fell off the bed me and his sister Alice were sharing.__

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  


For our two week anniversary, I had said we didn't need to celebrate two weeks, but Edward insisted. He took me out to this really fancy restaurant, and Alice had me all dressed up in a beautiful gown.

Edward led me onto the dance floor and started spinning me slowly around to the song that had been playing that time we danced on the streets.

"I do love you so much Bella."

_  
Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless._

We were going to talk to Charlie about going away together this March break. Charlie hadn't been very happy ever since I started going out with Edward again, so I was nervous. Edward sighed when I refused to go any further than the door way, and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him.

"Bella, I'm here" Edward sighs, kissing me hard on the mouth. It's the first kiss since we got back together and it is so magical.__

Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I would dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  


Two years we had been together, not counting before I went out with Jacob. We were in college, first day of the year and I was shaking in my boots. Edward didn't give me time to chicken out, and pulled me throught the huge intimidating door, into the rest of my life.

_  
Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah_

"That's the end of it Mr. Cullen." I smiled, closing the picture book full of memories.

"Well then, now what are we to do Miss Swan?" Edward asked, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Study, Edward, we have exams at the end of the week." I laughed, passing him a text book.

**Lyrics:** **/Fearless-lyrics-Taylor-Swift/C54C7518ABC5B3F34825737D00259C1D**


	6. Chapter 6

I hate feelin' like this  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You

_**God, I think I love her! **_**I thought waking up once again with a huge smile on my face.**

**I dreamt of my Bella again. She is the highlight of my world. The only person in the world I needed.**

**-Edward**

Tell me that You will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You

**After two years of going strong with Bella, her parents split and I'm left alone in this hell hole of a town. We had been talking for the past week, but it was becoming so hard to be without her. But if I hid for too long, would I loose her? I could practically feel her slipping away.**

**-Edward**

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You

**I was so exausted. Life seemed so tiring without Bella, there to brighten my day. Emmett stopped trying to cheer me up, I'm that hopeless.**

**-Edward**

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)

**I couldn't see my life without Bella in it. We had been so close, so dependent on each other, then to be ripped away like that, was simply torture. I lost the will to live, it hurt to breath. I dreamt of Bella, and even though I knew it was a dream, it was so fake, when I woke up it hurt to go on with my life.**

**-Edward**

I hate livin' without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waitin'  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You

**Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw her face. I could remember doubting it when she would bring up images of us sitting on a porch somewhere, happily growning old together, that didn't sound like me, but now, I would give anything for it. Girls, who before Bella, would have been pretty, were throwing themselves at me, even though Bella and I were still together, and if it had been before Bella, I would have loved it, but they were so **_**plain**_** now.**

**-Edward**

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You

**It felt as if I was in a zombie state, seeing the world through a TV screen, just going through the motions so I could seem normal. I was always tired, never wanting to have those fake dreams, no matter how wonderful they were in the beginning they always ended with her leaving.**

**-Edward**

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me

**I cant do this much longer, how long will I be able to hold out, until I give in to ending this pain? But Bella, oh Bella, if she still loved me would be so sad…I couldn't hurt her like that.**

**-Edward**

You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)

**Whenever I blinked, I saw her retreating, into the airport, away from me, and I had a feeling that meant more than her just moving to Florida…what if that meant her leaving my life too?**

**-Edward**

Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up

**I wish I could end this horrible dream, that I would wake up, shudder at the awful nightmare, and go see Bella again.**

**-Edward**

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)

**I talked to Jasper today, he says he's worried, that I need to 'move on' that 'Bella is gone' but I don't think I could move on from my Bella, forget about all the wonderful memories, how she made me feel…**

**-Edward**

Oh how I adore You  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You

**I had always worshipped the ground Bella walked on, she was so much better than me, but if I ever got her back, however much I doubted I would, I would show her more, the love I had for her. I missed her, like a man stranded on a deserted island missed water.**

**-Edward**  
Oh  
The way You make me feel  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real

**She's back! I finally have my Bella back! Express flight back to Forks, and my life is alive again. It's like I hadn't really breathed in the months she'd been gone. I never thought I would see my beautiful goddess of a girlfriend again, but to wake up to see her sitting on my bed, smiling, was the best thing in the world. I'm alive again, the stranded man on the island found a life boat, is rescued, ate, drank, and won the lottery. **

**-Edward**

_**For anyone who didn't get this one, I'll explain. Edward is human, writing in his journal about Bella, Bella moves, Edward is depressed, and misses her, then WHAM! She's back and he is all happy go lucky again. TA DAH!**_

_**Comatose by the skillet**_


End file.
